Up The Stakes
by Celestra the Observer
Summary: Sequel to 'Mix It Up' - Temen-Ni-Gru, despite being destroyed, seems to still have a few cards to play. Yvette finds herself trying to survive the mess she started. Dante/Rizua Vergil/OC Rated-M for language/violence/sexual content
1. Mission 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Devil May Cry' or any characters related.**

The young girl paused at the stairs before her, not really knowing how she should continue. The stairs led down into the basement of the Kutsumine, namely the largest Church in all of Capulett City.

Creepy part was, she couldn't see anything beyond the third step. She never thought to carry a flashlight with her, then again she never expected to stumble upon the hidden steps either. The church was empty besides the few nuns or ministers walking about, herself dressed to the likeness of a nun.

She was no such thing, it was a simple facade, one the granted her full access to this mysterious place. Although popular, Kutsumine Church of God was built on less than holy ground. If anyone bothered to ready their history, which few did, a huge tower once stood in this Church's place. The name of it was lost to her, but it surely had to exist.

It was some time before she took the first step, and her foot seemed colder already. Taking in a deep breathe, she briskly stepped into the darkness. Her hands trailed the walls, as not to lose her balance. To her surprise, she didn't miss a step or stumble. In this darkness it could be fatal if she fell, she doubted she would be looked for.

Finally there were no more steps, and the wall to her right disappeared. I chill sparked itself at the base of her spine, but didn't travel. She continued forward, faster now.

_SMACK_

Well, she succeeded in finding a wall.

The wall, surprising as it may be, wasn't cold at all. It felt smooth and lukewarm, like heated marble. She turned and found the right wall had not left, but rather she seemed to be in a hallway that curved right on her.

After what seemed like forever, and stumbling over various rocks that lay in her path, she was ready to turn around. Not being able to see kept her painfully alert, but her two only working senses were the ones she hardly needed right now.

It was completely silent, and that had to be an understatement. The silence didn't even ring in her eyes, it just sounded... dead. If she hadn't been able to feel the walls and floor she might have thought herself suspended in nothingness.

She stopped then, feeling both walls disappear. She tested her feet further and found the cause, it was some sort of drop off, and who knew how far it fell? Sighing dejectedly, not really happy she had to stop now, she turned around to head back up when she froze.

_Turn back around._

It was a voice, but a whispered one. She couldn't tell if it was male or female, hell she couldn't even tell which direction it came from. The voice filled her with a sense of dread, but she pushed it away and turned back to where the drop off seemed to be.

She walked until she found the edge, what now?

_Jump_

Alright, so that didn't sound stupid at all. If she wanted to end her life she'd rather face it, not topple off some hundred mile cliff. She debated her options, go back the way she came and abandon the exploration, or take her chances with the voice in her head.

Choices, choices.

Besides her life she really didn't have much to lose. So, why not gamble for once? She braced her hands against the last bit of wall, then jumped.

Hundreds of miles turned into a simple five foot drop into a bunch of rubble. She landed on her feet, but the stones hurt well enough.

_Left_

Which left? Her left or the voice's? Not to say that the voice was anywhere near her, watching her through the darkness. Nope, not creepy whatsoever.

She followed the voice, bumping a few things along the way, and as she went deeper in, the voice took on character. It went from a whisper to a higher pitched male voice, like someone inhaled a bit to much helium. She found she liked the whisper, the new voice was rather annoying. It also learned a wider range of vocabulary.

_Oh, Lassie, watch your step! Straight forward sails!_

She glared forward, now sure the voice wasn't in her head. Still, it seemed to move around so she couldn't guess where he would yap next. She found out what he meant by watch your step, she stood on a two foot wide straight of stone, both sides led down to however deep. The room felt... hollow, so she wouldn't guess this was only a five foot drop.

When she seemingly crossed it, she began to notice something. An orange glow shone dimly somewhere in front of her.

_Follow the leader! Don't be your own!_

If she could strangle voices...

Following the source of the light, she began to see her surroundings a little better. She was in another hallway, only this was course stone in contrast to the previous marble. The stone was broken in various places, and there was nothing above her. The light seemed to come from a direct right turn in the hallway.

She turned to see a rather intriguing sight. The room was as broken as the hallway, the walls seemed to dissappear into nothingness below, but the floor at least seemed stable. There was a crushed... bell? At first sight it looked like a sideways statue, but the bottom bowled out and it looked like there was a metal piece inside to make noise. That was a huge ass bell then.

_Pluck the eye out, pluck, pluck, pluck!_

That's when she noticed the statue's eye was the source of the light. It was a ring of orange, and it glowed brightly against the darkness. The center had no color, the pupil of it. The eye was no larger than a small egg, the other side of the face beyond it was buried in rubble. She walked forward and kneeled down to it's face. It resembled something of a gargoyle. A mutated, twisted looking gargoyle. Perfect place to cover up with a Church.

I easily plucked the eye from it's socket, a chain attached to the top came with it. The orange stone was actually rather thin, and a thin line traced the rim of the pupil, which was actually made up of four empty chambers. She traced the line around te pupil, but found it sharp to the touch.

"Oww!" She whined at the small sting, her voice traveling through the hollow place. She looked down and gasped. The cut caused her to bleed a little, but that wasn't her concern. The blood filled the thin line around the pupil, making it glow crimson. The gem's light got a little stronger, then the light was gone completely.

I grasped the eye, plunged into darkness once again, this time the darkness seemed... treacherous.

"Hey voice, think you could be nice enough to get me out of here?" With the light gone, it seemed like the hollowness of the room took away the fabric of the room. Her voice no longer echoed.

_No problem beautiful, but you'll have to do a little favor to your little friend first!_

His voice was followed by a bout of cackling.

"Alright, what then?" Instead of answering her directly, the voice guided her back the way she came.

_Stop!_

The voice shrilled when she had passed the bridge-like stone from earlier.

_My scepter had a rather large gem on top, shiny wooo! It broke into teeny little pieces a while back. There are a couple of the pretty shards on the ground to your left. Pick one up!_

She did at it said, but her hand found more than just gems. The ground was full of dust, small rocks, and smoother rocks. Figuring one of them had to be a shard, she picked up a handful of the rubble, cringing when some fell in her soft shoes.

_Take the smoothest shard and put it into your pretty new necklace! Gem it up girly!_

This really was getting on her last nerve. Still, the voice wa her only hope of finding her way out. She felt through the rubble in her hands until she found the smoothest feeling one. She then felt around the eye she had placed around her neck with the chain that came attached to it. She found one of the chambers of the pupil with her fingers and guided the gem to it. The gem seemed to meld into the chamber's shape, and everything lite up in orange again.

She looked in horror as not a few feet from her a purplish portal-like mist appeared. Even more so when a figure stepped right out of it.

It was a tall male, or rather it looked like it. He was dressed in a ridiculous jester outfit complete with a white face and bell hat. The black outfit seemed covered in feathers around his wrists and... shoes.

She noticed right off his eyes. One was red while the other was blue, it was rather entrancing.

_See something you like little lady? Or should I say... Yvette?_

He cackled again, much to her discomfort. "How do you know my name?" She said, slightly angry despite just seeing a man come out of nowhere. It took a lot more than that to scare her, she came down here didn't she?

_I know a lot more than that, but anyway, don't you want out of here?_

He had a point. As if on cue, the orange light died and she was in darkness again. "Yes, get me the hell out of here." She sighed, tired of this place already. She felt a claw-like hand take hold of her arm and pull her to her feet.

_As you command, hold on tight..._

She should almost feel his smirk, but instead screamed when her feet left the floor.

~Elsewhere~

Dante flipped through the pages of a magazine, not really paying attention to the pages, but rather listening to the background.

"PATTY! If you poke my stomach one more time I am going to throw this whole damn couch at you!" The vicously georgous red-head yelled, making his smile grow.

A glow suddenly emitted from his mother's amulet, which rested on his chest as always. He looked down curiously, wondering what it meant.

"Wonder what's coming my way." He shook off the edgy feeling and continued to fake attention toward his magazine.


	2. Mission 02

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Devil May Cry' or any characters related.**

~Rizua's POV~

I laid my weight heavily on the couch, letting my aching feet rest after cleaning the shop. Jobs had been frequent since Abigail's demise, and I felt the stress from it all. I laid a hand on my protruding stomach, which had grown impossibly big.

I had been like this for eight months, and I felt like it would never end. I wasn't really sure how long I would be like this either. A normal demon could be pregnant anywhere from three to fourteen months. In the end I only prayed Dante's human blood lowered the time.

Dante chose that moment to exit the shower, only wearing his pants. His chest still glistened with water and I could help but let my eyes wander. He must have noticed my staring because he winked at me.

"Hey there gorgeous, looking tired, I still say you should hire a maid or something." Dante said, rubbing the water from his hair.

I sighed and shrugged, "I had hoped I could have used my demon strength to help me, but my contract isn't gone it seems. I'm seriously considering doing just that."

Dante looked surprised at this, mostly because I had been so determined to do eveything myself, but I had my limits. "All right beautiful, but make sure she's a looker." He shot me a cheesy grin

I threw the closest thing to me, a remote, and smacked him dead on the head. At least my aim had improved. He rubbed his head gingerly and pouted, "I was only kidding, love, you know your the only gal for me." I shook my head at him and smiled. He never lost that playful edge, and if nothing gained a fair bit.

"Alright, but I want her to be a live-in maid and nanny." I added resolutely, "Just so you know, and I'm picking her!" I finished quickly.

~Yvette's POV / Week Later~

It had been some time since I had gone below the Church, and I would be damned before I went back. I closed my hands around my necklace subconsciously. The damn thing only brought me bad luck it seemed. I had been fired from my job, having been blamed for a fire that mysteriously burned down the room next to the one I had been in. I had been kicked out of my treasue hunting convent, and I had an annoying demon following me around.

This demon's name was Jester.

He never spoke out directly, just in my head. I think he does it to piss me off. He also does the oddest things for no reason. Like now, he was walking beside me, upside down, mid-air, and on top of that strutting it like he was the next top model.

It was raining and no one was really out this late at night, so he did as he pleased. Sometimes his presence comforted me, somehow gave me confidence that a demon was on my side... somewhat.

_Someone's gonna get a nasty cold, she is! Does Jester need to punish bad Yvette for playing in the rain?_ Jester gestured this by promptly smacking his own ass.

"Well, that or Jester could go to hell, hmm, sounds like a plan." I muttered at him, he faked hurt, even putting a hand to his heart for effect. I looked down and observed the necklace I had been holding, suddenly thinking about something.

"Hey, what's this thing anyways?" I said gesturing to the necklace, I hadn't really the time to question much since I had been so busy looking for a new job to pay the rent. I wasn't having any luck, so I guess I had time now.

_Well, HE is called Gundrieel's Vision. HE was a demon who could summon anyone from anywhere. HE could even summon those directly from the pits of hell!_ Jester cackled again, he really was rather a failure at intimidation.

"So this Gundrieel's eye has it's own gender?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

_Gundrieel had no eyes, his soul was trapped into the form of two eyes that were stuck in that statue you rescued it from. _

"You seem to know an awful lot, you should use that brain to find Yvette a job." I said releasing the necklace and rubbing my head. I found that reffering to myself in third person got Jester to be a hint more serious.

_I never thought you'd ask! _

With that, Jester poofed off to wherever, leaving me alone. Since my time below the Church I had become a bit of a jumpy person. Jester was in part to blame. He never thought, 'hey, maybe jumping out of nowhere right after meeting her might be a bad idea for her sanity.'

I blew all the air from my lungs, creating a gust of white air just in front of her. It was only fall and she could see her breathe clearly, maybe it was just the rain. I was wearing some simple tight jeans and a blue sweater, both being soaked through despite my umbrella.

I hadn't originally had the umbrella either, in one of Jester's quirky actions he had brought it to me only moments before it poured. I suddenly heard footsteps on the wet ground, they sounded fast and right behind me.

I nearly shrieked as the red blur stopped feet from me, a huge sword pointed right at my nose. I blinked a few times and realized the blur was a man. A man with white hair and blue eyes. My mouth was gaped open in a silent scream, I quickly closed it and got angry.

"What the hell?" I huffed, backing away a little. I heard bells behind me and turned my head enough to see Jester hiding just behind me. He was taller than me, but he was crouched to my height and shaking.

"Move lady." I turned as the man spoke for the first time. Hi voice was deep, threatening.

"Jerk! Why don't you put that ugly thing away? What did Jester do to you?" The hell if I was going to be scared off by this guy. Jester had been nothing but nice to me, although something of an annoyance along the way.

I pushed his sword away by the flat side, glaring at him. He seemed surprised, but didn't put his sword down.

"Just as promised." I blinked, then turned to Jester, he had spoken?

"I asked you to find me a job, not get yourself killed and probably me in the process." I hissed at him, this time the guy looked confused.

"You mean the maid job...?" The guy seemed to have temporarily forgotten his earlier determination of shredding Jester, "What are you up to Arkham?" He growled, but the angry was replaced by curiosity.

"Arkham?" Jester spoke, I bloody knew he could. He suddenly pointed to himself and added "Me... Jester." as if talking to a caveman.

I sniffled, suddenly feeling faint. I hadn't planned on being out in the rain so long, stupid Jester.

Then I fainted.

~Rizua's POV~

I've never seen Dante move so quick. He said he saw something outside and just took off. When he comes back hes holding an unconscious girl. What the hell?

"Shes soaked! Dante what the hell?" I said, getting up and taking the girl away from Dante. He had a raised eyebrow as I carried the girl upstairs. I took her directly to Trish's old room.

When I set her on the bed and ran to my room, quickly fetching some sweatpants and a grey tank top. They were the fastest things I could find at that point.

I ran back into Trish's room, flying past a curious Dante who had come upstairs then, and locking the door behind me. I wasted no time in peeling the freezing clothes from her body.

The girl had to be only a few inches taller than myself, and she had an athletic build. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were, but her hair was an interesting shade of blade. It was so dark it almost looked blue, and it looked like it could reach past her waist if she had been standing. Her skin was dark, like chocolate had been smeared evenly around her, but it didn't reach her legs. The dark skin turned into blotches of pale skin randomly. Her face was heart-shaped and I had to admit, she looked very exotic.

I pushed my curiosity away and took off her sweater. I had to struggle a little since it clung to her stubbornly. When that was free I was thankful that her bra and underwear were actually still dry. It only took me moments to put the dry clothes on, which fit her just fine despite her height. Probably because I liked to wear clothing a few sizes too big. Not that I could wear half my clothing at the moment.

Now that she was in dry clothes, I didn't really know what to do. I sat at the edge of the bed deciding I couldn't leave her to wake up alone. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes later I had amber eyes stare up at me.

~Yvette'd POV~

When I opened my eyes I found green eyes looking down at me with concern. I blinked, making sure she was actually there. I slowly sat up, and she stood up to let me get comfortable. I noticed her stomach immediately as she stood up. She was so big she looked like she could pop at any second.

"Hello there!" She spoke, her voice was as vibrant as her insane red hair. I felt an instant like for her.

"Hi... where am I?" I said looking around, then down at my clothes... which weren't my clothes.

"I'm sorry, you were soaked and freezing so I changed you... I hope you don't mind. I'm Rizua and your currently at Devil May Cry" I looked back up at her.

"Oh, no I don't mind..." Actually I did, that meant she saw my legs... not that it bothered me too badly.

"Err, I'm Yvette by the way." I added, then there was a knock at the door. Rizua walked over and unlocked the door, and the man from the rain came in.

"Dante, be a little nicer." She scolded, this 'Dante' was looking at her warily, but he stopped to turn to Rizua. His eyes showed only love when he looked at her. I felt a moment of discomfort, shuffling slightly to let them know I still existed.

"I believe she's interested in the maid job." He spoke, shooting me a knowing glance.

"Really?" Rizua suddenly seemed a little too happy.

"Umm... really... what does the job entail?" I said, folding my arms.

"Well, you would have to live here, and also you would have to play nanny when his brat comes into the world." She laughed, gesturing to her stomach. It was hard to believe a baby was in there and not a huge ball. "Also, you have to be used to demons, take the job and you'll be seeing a few." Dante suddenly spoke up, eyes narrowed. Rizua hissed another scold at him, but turned to me expectantly.

I sent a glare Dante's way, but he ignored it completely. "Fine, I'll do it."


	3. Mission 03

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Devil May Cry' or any characters related.**

~Yvette's POV~

I could tell Dante was keeping an eye on me, but he didn't seem like a bad guy. I don't know what beef him and Jester have, but it was enough to make Dante visibly twitch. Speaking of Jester, I hadn't seen him since I came to this place.

As a maid... I had my work cut out for me.

Every other day Dante seemed to bring work home with him, and by work I meant bloodthirsty demons ready to destroy the place. I've been here a week, and I sort of caught on to his line of work the first day or two.

Rizua also told me all about herself and Dante. Turns out I'm working for a demon and a half, with more on the way! She talked about how two extra bedrooms had been added on to the original two. I seemed to be staying in one of the originals, which suited me just fine.

It wasn't a small room. It had a nice bed, a dresser, closet, a new bathroom that connected to one of the new rooms, and even a couple bookcases. I was all set with that much.

I also ended up cooking a lot. If it didn't involve the word 'pizza' then it wasn't involved in their diet.

I was happy to have a key for all the doors though, I had full range of the house for cleaning. I had to tell Dante a little about how I knew Jester to get them though. All I really told him was that I was in a bit of trouble and Jester got me out of there, following me ever since. I didn't feel the need to mention Jester put me in my situation to begin with. Stupid Jester.

I was actually surprised when I turned to see him on my bed. He was on his stomach facing her, his head propped up with both hands.

_I'm rather disappointed, I was so looking forward to a pretty french maid outfit._ Jester let out a quiet sigh.

There he was with the mind talk again. This time I preferred it though with Dante downstairs. I decided to not communicate verbally myself, to avoid them thinking I talked to myself.

_Shut up, where have you been off to?_ I raised an eyebrow at him.

_Nothing important dearie, now tell me, what's baby-face to do with something as useful as Gundrieel's Vision?_ His eyes lowered provacativly to the necklace I had under my shirt.

_To be honest... what should I do with it? Like I want to summon anymore annoying demons, or anyone at all._ I felt my eyes roll.

_I think you should use it again, there are a few swords around here with gems that you could fit in another socket on that locket, oooh a rhyme! Well I'm all out of time, see you later little lady! _And with that he poofed off again.

_Use it again huh?_ I thought to myself, thumbing over the three empty chambers of the pupil.

I went to leave my room, closing the door behind me, when I saw a feather on the floor. I picked up quickly to avoid it being seen. Then there was another feather...

I followed it, and as I picked it up another feather appeared. I continued the same process until I was in Dante and Rizua's room. The last feather was attached to the back of Dante's huge ass dresser. As I picked it up I heard voices coming up the stairs. I looked at my handful of feathers and panicked. I looked for a place to hide them, but found something better, the window.

I managed to toss the last one out of my hands as the door opened. I turned to see someone I hadn't expected to see. It was a tall woman with long, blond hair, and pale skin. She looked me over, as if questioning what the hell I was doing half way out the window. "Come downstairs."

I blinked at the order, but went anyways. Downstairs there were five people, including myself, sitting around a coffee table.

"What are we going to do when Lady finds out?" The blond chick, who Dante called Trish, said with her hands to her hips. She was the only one unwilling to sit.

"Well, I would usually let her obliterate the guy, but I want to find out what he is up to." Dante said, then turned towards me.

"Alright human, it's time you told us the truth." Trish said, she sounded dead serious.

"Guys! Stop scaring her, geez no sensitivity." Patty growled. I had met her on the second day here. To be honest I didn't really like her until now. "I agree, chill guys." Rizua backed Patty up.

I was tired of keeping it to myself. I only hoped Jester had enough sense to stay faaar away. "I'll tell you, if you promise you won't hurt Jester, any of you." I crossed my arms.

"Deal." Dante shrugged, Trish gave him a questioning look.

So I told them I was a researcher for a privately funded organization, or was. Also that I wanted to investigate the ruins below Kutsumine Church, but they denied my curiosity. I mentioned my finding of the hidden door in the wall behind some curtains. When I go to the part of Jester's voice, I paused to watched Dante's reaction. He didn't have one so I told about how he led me through the darkness until I found Gundrieel's Vision. When I got to that part, I pulled out the orange gem from my neck.

Trish and Rizua where the only ones to be entranced by the dim eye. I told them the rest and leaned back into the couch. "So, he's been around ever since, doing odd things for me at the worst moments." I finished. I never mentioned what Jester had told me before I came here, that was my little secret.

"Gundrieel huh? Trish think you could dig something up?" Dante said, raising an eyebrow the the blond. She only nodded before making her exit. She seemed in a hurry to unmask her new knowledge. I was rather interested myself as to what she would come up with.

"Well, as promised, we won't touch your little demon friend." Dante said back to me, I nodded.

Rizua and Patty left shortly after, something about baby clothes and such. I wondered if they knew the sex of the baby, but didn't feel like asking. Dante passed out on the couch, and I sneaked back upstairs when I finished cleaning up. I paused at the top of the stairs, wondering if I should try, then entered Dante's room for the second time that day.

I didn't know what possessed me to do it, but I found myself examining the back of Dante's tall ass dresser. It looked normal, so I wondered if whatever I was trying to find was inside. The drawers held nothing but clothes, to my dismay. I was about to close them again when I noticed something. The wood at the back of the dresser from the inside was light wood. The dresser was made completely of dark wood. I shoved the drawers quietly back in and went to inspect the back again.

My fingers trailed the back, searching for something out of the ordinary, but all I found was a loose nail. Loose, enough that I could actually grab it. I did, and pulled. The nail came out with little resistance, but not quietly. The nail squeaked against the wood as I pulled it out and I froze. I waited for a few minutes. After hearing nothing I resumed removing the nail. The dresser was about six inches from the wall, so I propped the wood of the back of the dresser against the wall quietly.

The sun was setting, but I had a clear view as to what was inside of the excess room in the back of the drawer, a sword. It was unlike any sword I has seen, it was too long. The blade even seemed cramped in the huge dresser, wielding it seemed like it would be a very awkward feat. I pulled the sword out gingerly, noting the beautiful blue sheath and hilt right off. It was cold, despite the comfortable room temperature, it felt like ice. I pulled it out and held it up in better light, or tried to. It was taller than me, so I had to hold it angled sideways to get a good look at the hilt. It had simple designs all around it, but it was a lovely weapon anyway. There were small gems set in the sides, bingo. I tried to get one out, but they wouldn't budge. With my awkward handling of the sword, I did hear a clinking inside the sheath. Curious, I angled the hilt to the ground and pulled it open a little. Immediately a small, perfectly rounded blue gem fell to the ground.

There was a small groove on the base of the blade near the hilt, it must have been knocked out. I laid the sword on the floor and picked up the tiny gem up. It wasn't the shape of the pupil chamber, but neither had the gem for Jester been a perfect fit.

I pulled my necklace to eye level and wondered if I dared. I had plenty of courage, and Jester did say I should experiment to say the least.

Here's to the cat who died of curiosity.

I dropped the gem into the top chamber next to Jester's spot. Like last time the gem turned into liquid and melded into the chamber's shape. The gem glowed like last time, the brilliant orange color it had been once before. Just then the door opened behind me, and I heard Dante yell, but I wasn't focused on him.

The sword that I had put on the floor was trembling, like some unknown force had started to pull the blade. Then, right there in from of my eyes as well as Dante's, the sword disappeared.

Before either of us could react I heard a child's scream from downstairs.

I found my senses and followed Dante, who had already taken off, down the steps to see a sickeningly familiar sight.

It was a much larger purple mist, and now seeing it in better light, it seemed to pulse as if it were alive. The mist began to fade away when I noticed what Patty had screamed about. A human body lay into the now crushed wood of the shop floor. I couldn't see much because it was mostly faced away and covered in a huge blue coat. I could, however, tell that it was male. He had disheveled pale red hair, and he was breathing.

Okay, so at least I didn't summon a dead body. I looked to see Rizua looking confused, that's when I noticed his face was turned away from me, but she could probably see it clearly.

"Dante, you never mentioned your brother was your twin."


	4. Mission 04

****

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Devil May Cry' or any characters related.

~Rizua's POV~

We stood there for at least ten minutes after I had spoken before I got a reply.

"That's Vergil..." Dante had a lack of strength behind his words, as if he were saying them to empty air. All of a sudden it felt like he wasn't there... mentally. I didn't like it. I ran to him and pulled his face towards me, but he looked right through me with those blue eyes.

"Earth to Dante, earth to daddy Dante." My words hit the mark and he looked at me, actually looked at me once more. His face was soft as he pulled from my embrace.

"Well you cause a bit of a mess Yvette, summoning my brother and all." He glanced at Yvette then. "Well, it looks like he's a wreck, help me out." He said before walking over to his unconscious brother.

When he pulled his brother's body up, he rid the half demon's body of the long coat and rediculously long sword in his grasp.

I couldn't really tell what he was wearing, but it looked like leather. The top might have been blue at some point, but it almost looked purple from the blood. It had been there long enough to soak in, so how long he had been injured I had no clue. I picked up the coat, which was about as heavy as Dante's old jacket before it was modified for me.

In my state that jacket was the only thing I could fit into out of my old outfit. It was a little depressing. I took the jacket and went into the back room with the bathroom and a newly added laundry room.

~Yvette's POV~

Dante carried him upstairs and into the bathroom connecting to my room. I had to help Dante remove his long brown boots, which clung to him unbearably. He was completely soaked, but not all of it was blood. He smelled like a river, a really muddy river. Dante slid off the black vest top and I sweat dropped.

He was wet and his body was in pristine condition. His shoulders weren't as broad as Dante's, but his muscles seemed longer almost. Also, he was at least an inch taller than Dante with his boots on.

Dante left his pants on as he turned on the shower and lifted him up from behind with his arms between Vergil's arms.

"Sit up in the bathtub." He motioned toward the shower. I raised an eyebrow and backed up.

"Whoa what?" I asked.

"I need him propped up to get him clean, you summoned him here so unless you want to do the washing, and I'm sure you don't want to be on top when his pants come off."

I whined, but got into the shower anyways. Might as well get it over with. Dante laid Vergil's back against my knees, which were propped up. Just as Dante threatened, I felt the jolt as he peeled Vergil's pants off.

Alright so I'm basically holding a naked half demon, nothing wrong with it, that's just how I roll. I just propped my back as far away as I could and stared at Vergil's hair. Dante was quick to get all the dirt and blood off of him, and slowly his hair turned from a murky red to snow white.

When Vergil was clean Dante got a towel and dried him off the best he could with my help while keeping his brother as covered as possible. Now clean, Vergil looked pale compared to Dante's tanned complexion. Their face looked the same, but that's where the similarities ended.

Rizua brought some underwear and black sweats that trailed the floor on Vergil and took the clothes, probably to clean them. Whatever, Vergil was dressed, so hell if I cared. Half dressed, but covered up. Dante took him into the room that also attached to the same bathroom, I had been in here before, and it was a beautiful guest room. The walls were a dark wood with blue stripe wallpaper in between, and the floor had almost black carpet. The bed was king sized with black and white sheets. There was a dark wood, medium size dresser opposite the bed with white candles. On the side of the room opposite the door there was an empty desk and chair with matching wood. Near me was a couple of empty bookshelves.

The room had originally been for this chick named Lady. Rizua mentioned that Lady never even bothered to look at the room. It was beautiful, this Lady person was missing out.

Speaking of Lady I head heard a bit about her, but I've yet to see the chick. She's a human that kills devils, and is damn good apparently, from how Rizua describes a battle or two. Come to think of it, the past week I had learned an awful lot. When I wasn't cleaning I was listening to Rizua and Patty talk.

The impossible battles they had gone through made me admire Dante a bit, he didn't seem like the perverted and rude guy that they both had portrayed. He was a little crazy sure, and he had some of the lamest comebacks in existence. He wasn't at all serious about most things, and fighting demons seemed to be a joke to him, but besides that he was a cool guy.

Dante laid Vergil on the bed and backed up to me near the door. "Alright well, Morrison is downstairs, keep an eye on your new pet thing. If he tries to kill you just mention that you know me, or scream, either one works." Just as he said this I heard Morrison call Dante's name from downstairs. Ok, creepy hearing powers noted.

Wait

"He is gonna try and kill me?" I waved my arms frantically. I knew I shouldn't have summoned anything else, now I let loose a homocidal Dante look-a-like. _'When I find Jester...'_

Dante left the room, closing the door behind him, closing me in with this guy. Alright so jerkish, Dante is.

I glanced over to the bed where Vergil lay, he hadn't moved a muscle. I was soaked from holding his huge ass up, so I decided changing really quick wouldn't hurt. I went to my room and changed into some fresh clothes. It was getting late so I switched to purple pajama pants and a pale yellow tank top. I turned back toward the bathroom, using that as my entry to where Vergil lay.

A very stable figure of a pale haired male blocked my path at my bathroom doorway, however.

"Holy shi-" My words were cut off when Vergil was suddenly next to me, a single hand around my throat. His features were completely different somehow now. His calm face was contemplative, dangerous. His hair was back out of his face, and rested spiked up behind him. His whole stance freaked me out. I had never met a killer, but I had a name and face to put next to the definition.

My throat hurt, but I could still breathe well enough, although it sounded like a rasp. My hands came up to grip his wrists, as if that would stop him from tightening it anymore. _'Ok, if I'm about to die, can I get a cheeseburger for the ride? Maybe a few hundred, I want to die fat and happy please.'_ I blinked, unable to really scream or call out for Dante. Talk about being screwed, and not the good kind.

"Shut up human, your thoughts annoy me. Don't scream, don't mention you know Dante, and I swear if I have to hear you thinking about what that damned child Patty has to say about Dante one more time your head will not remain attached to your body much longer."

_'Oh kibbles, you too? Your were awake?'_ My eyes widened at his words, he could do that thing Jester could do.

I noticed his voice was more soft spoken than Dante's, smoother. It was the kind of voice that didn't change volumes no matter what mood you were in. That had to scare me a little more than the meaning of his words.

"You've got guts summoning me to the human world." He said, letting my aching neck go.

"You were bleeding though, so I don't think I did a bad thing." I pouted, rubbing the area where he had held hardest.

"Foolish human, do you see any injury on my person? Your lack of observation skills could be a fatal habit." Alright so he had me there, I didn't see any wounds when I was... oh geez he knew about that too!

"So... why did you have blood all over you, and why were you out cold when you came through the portal thing?" That part made no sense.

"Before I was sucked into that horrid portal I was in the process of dispatching a few demons. When the portal appeared my attention was diverted long enough for those lowly demons to hit me, dazed is all I was." He regarded me closely, still not a foot away. I blinked as he spoke again. "A human that associates with a half demon, you must not value your life very much." raised an eyebrow and backed up as he walked closer to me.

My back hit the wall, trapped again not that he couldn't catch me if I ran anyway. Vergil leaned in, and actually laid his head next to mine. It took me a moment to realize he was _smelling_ me. I raised my hands to push him away, but gasped when he grabbed them and held them against the wall at my sides, making no sound as he did so.

"Your dying." He stated, his voice as though he were telling me what the weather was like, rude.

"Well, I know I smell kinda dead, but you did kind of scare thirty years out of me." I pulled a face.

"Hn." He said backing away from me. He was out the door and down the stairs before I could turn my head.

I felt goosebumps crawl all over my skin. I looked down to my bare feet and saw a pale toe peak out against my dark skin. Downstairs I could hear talking, although I couldn't hear what was being said it didn't sound pleasant. The necklace at my neck glowed dimly, as if mocking me of my mistakes. I looked over to a simple cross on my night stand, almost hidden under a book. It didn't really mean anything to me, the symbol. It was kind of stupid how people wear an object shaped like what people used to fear death by many years ago.

I never believed in God before six years ago, but demons existed didn't they?


	5. Mission 05

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Devil May Cry' or any characters related.**

Rizua laid on her side against the couch. To be honest she felt amazing, and didn't really want to sit around like she was. Dante hadn't been around too often, and she couldn't really complain. He had really stepped up, taking on even the weak demon jobs to make sure she was comfortable. In only five months all his debts had been paid off in full, and within another month the upstairs was immensely expanded.

The kitchen was larger, and now plans were made for an upstairs living room. It was somewhere the baby could roam around safely. He hadn't been out right about it, but Dante had gotten serious about this.

She heard Dante come down the stairs from cleaning his brother up. She felt him wrap his arms around her from behind the couch, pulling her into a sitting position. His hands immediately rested on her stomach. She kind of loved that habit, his hands always seemed to rest in the exact same place with the same curiosity as day one. After a minute like that he seemed to pout.

"It hasn't been moving recently." He murmured, letting his face rest against the crook of her neck. His white hair tickled her cheek, it was rather soothing. Moments like this were hard to find, and with Dante's brother here she didn't know what would happen next.

"I'm sure it's fine, with all the movement it's been doing all this time I would be tired too." She sighed, watching his fingers glide over her stomach.

They both let out an exhausted breathe, and laughed when they realized how in sync it was.

Their laughter was cut short by light steps coming down the stairs. They turned to see Vergil stop half-way down, just looking at them. She felt his eyes regard their position together, then over her stomach. It made her uneasy.

He was still wearing the pants Dante had put on him, and a vest-like top that resembled the one he came in, which I was currently washing. It was the first time I had seem his hair back as well, it no longer hung freely like Dante's did. It kind of suited him though, she wouldn't get confused between the two at all.

"Long time no see.." Dante said, pulling away from Rizua, much to her dismay.

"Yes, It has been some time, and you've changed a bit I see." Vergil stated, looking over at me for a moment.

"Yeah, you could say that, but you haven't changed at all have you Vergil?" Dante's voice was guarded now, and yet still held a hint of the easy going Dante she knew.

"You would be surprised what the demon world influences on a half breed." There was a hint of resentfulness in his voice, but his face was calm.

"You have Yamato now so you could go back if you wanted to, or stay." Dante said as Vergil finished his descent down the stairs.

"I could." Vergil agreed, walking around the couch, half circling them before he was before Rizua. She watched him with interest, although Vergil was a lot like the Vergil Dante had described, she was still meeting him for the first time.

"I smell humans and demons, it's almost disturbing how their scents mingle comfortably. You have a human upstairs and this demon is obviously close to birth. Yours?" He said, turning his gaze from her to Dante. He only nodded.

"You should stay... I mean your about to become an uncle right?" Rizua found herself saying. The room seemed to tense up as she said this, but she was tired of being left out of this. Vergil looked back at her then, emotion had not crossed his face the entire time. He was nothing like Dante from what she could see.

Vergil didn't say anything for a while, then he grunted and left the shop. She blinked at his leaving form. "He will be back." Dante reassured her.

"How do you know?" She asked, twisting her head around to look at him.

"He doesn't have Yamato on him, it's probably still upstairs next to his bed still." She nodded at this, understanding a little.

"You told me that he hates humans, will Yvette be ok?" Rizua added, thinking about the dark girl upstairs.

"She'll be fine, and he has changed. If he were the old Vergil... he would be gone by now."

~Yvette's POV~

The next morning I noticed one of two things. One, I was not in bed. Two, I was on the ceiling. The second I realized I was looking _down_ on my bed, I dropped on to it. I landed with a thump and bounced right on the my feet on the floor.

_Cats aren't the only ones that land on their feet, Yvette's do to!_ Jester appeared in front of her dancing the 'can can' and waving his arms around.

I didn't hesitate to grab him and hold him in a headlock. "Alright, well this Yvette is hella pissed. She took Jester's advise, a hugh mistake on her part, and summoned a demon who almost killed her last night."

Jester twisted a little and waved his right arm nonchalontely. _Hey you listened to ME! Sounds like a personal problem, counciling helps I've heard._

With that I grabbed the book off of my night stand and twisted Jester around as much as I could, "Sounds like Jester's the one who needs a spanking." I growled, but hit his side instead of his backside. Somehow I think Jester would get some sort of weird pleasure from being spanked.

Jester twisted out of my headlock, gave me a pansy wave, and poofed off.

_I wonder if Vergil is still here_... I thought and began to walk toward his room.

_I am you stupid human. _An annoyed male's voice rang through my head. I almost twitched at how easy his insult had come to me. This whole talking in each other's head was NOT cool. I could only do it with the people I summoned it seemed. I didn't know how it worked exactly, but I seemed to be able to communicate with only one at a time. I couldn't imagine being in a mental conversation with both Jester and Vergil. With that mental shudder, I continued to his room.

I used the bathroom doors to get to his room. I didn't bother knocking as I walked in. The room looked a little different, there were a few books lying around. Candles and small statue's decorated the room better, it looked less plain. I kept mine plain simply because I didn't know how long I would be staying, now I was jealous.

I picked up one of the books and flipped it open. It was in a language I didn't understand, great. _Hey if your going to get books, get some action ones.. that this lowly human can read?_

I thought looking to face his back. He was sitting at the desk turned away from me. It looked like he was copying something down from the book in front of him. It oddly reminded me of some sort of medieval class, what with the candles. Only Vergil completely lacked the look, although his voice wasn't that far off.

He didn't reply, instead stood up. He had the outfit he came to this world in on, only it was clean this time. I noticed his bare arms, he was certainly pale compared to his brother. I saw his long muscles tense, and I realized he noticed me staring.

_It's disturbing how you don't even try to restrict your imagination._

_It's disturbing how you listen with such a calm face. _I pulled an eyebrow raise.

_Hn. _He thought, walking over to his shlef and returning the book from his desk to the shelf.

With that I left to get a shower in and get into some normal clothes to start cleaning. I decided I would get into some super comfortable clothes since I had a lot to fix downstairs. I grabbed a towel and got into the shower. As I was cleaning conditioner out of my annoyingly long hair, I heard the door open.

I squeaked and peaked my head out of the curtain... but no one was in here. Both of the doors were open slightly.

As I walked downstairs I noticed Dante's room was open all the way. I peeked in to see a sleeping Rizua, no Dante.

Downstairs, Dante was missing there as well. That was unusual, since I've been here he never had any jobs so early in the morning. Oh well.

I cleaned up all the debris that came along with Vergil, thankfully the floor itself wasn't damaged like I had originally thought. I made record time and had the downstairs spotless before Rizua waddled herself downstairs.

I found it difficult to believe she was still walking around. I didn't know a whole lot about demons, but she seemed fairly human-like to me. Thinking about it I really knew nothing about demons besides that they are stronger than me. I decided to ask Rizua some questions later, it was really easy to talk to her.

She was fully dressed in jeans that had elastic around the stomach and a baby doll shirt that did nothing to hide her stomach.

"Hey, lets get out of here, to hell with relaxing." And with that I was dragged out of the shop.

Since living here I hadn't really wandered around the area that surrounded Devil May Cry. It was nice, everything you could possibly want was in walking distance. It was the beginning of winter, but it wasn't really that cold just yet.

We passed a few stores, she didn't seem interested in them, so we just kept walking. Rizua seemed really happy to be walking around, getting out of that shop she spent so much time at. She mentioned that Dante would probably handcuff her to the stairs again, not that I knew she was handcuffed to anything before. That wasn't weird at all.

The plants looked well kept, and they passed a park with a huge statue in the middle. I recognized this as the place I met Dante. I also realized there was something standing next to the statute. It was a creature nearly the size of the statue, a pale grey in color. It had a long face, the eyes seemed to sink inside the thing's face. It's body was lanky and freakish looking. It was also looking dead at me.

My mouth opened to scream when it charged at me, and I mean he was on all fours suddenly barreling toward me.

I ducked out of the way at the last minute as Rizua knocked the thing down by it's hind legs. It recovered and ran off in the direction it came from. I looked at Rizua, and she looked just as confused as I felt.

That's when we heard a menacing growl from behind us.


	6. Mission 06

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Devil May Cry' or any characters related.**

~Third POV~

Vergil stood at the edge of the building, it overlooked a good portion of the city. Yamato was unsheathed, and rested blade down in his hands. Blood dripped uselessly from the long blade in thin streams. The body of a demon lay in a pool of it's own blood not five yards behind him.

The pathetic excuse for a devil had no information for him.

A small satchel of books were cast off to his side, almost forgotten. He turned to look at it now, none of the books were visible from where he stood. He felt oddly breathless, and easily irritated. It felt like he should be doing something, and it was driving him to the brink of his sanity to figure out what it was.

_You feel it_. Jester appeared at the corner of the building, hunched over like a gargoyle. His usual facade hidden under a mask of indifference. Despite his ridiculous clothing, he actually looked serious. It hadn't been so long since their last encounter, well at least not long enough.

_Yes_. He simply thought, not bothering to elaborate. Jester seemed to be holding a few aces, let him throw them down on his own.

_Gundrieel's Vision has a few little kinks to it's design. He was a most unusual demon, you already know his story of course. If you know that, then you know exactly what that feeling is_. Jester started leaning back and forth on his heels then, as if expressing the restlessness they seemed to share. _You'd better hurry Vergil_.

Vergil stood defiantly in place, staring toward the direction where he knew, he felt, what was happening. Jester simply smirked and watched the son of Sparda grip his sword tightly. Much to Jester's delight, the next moment Vergil had vanished. "You should know, Vergil, the will to protect her will only grow." He stood up and flexed his own stiff muscles. It took just about everything he had not to go running to that human's side.

~Yvette's POV~

Rizua found the large demon, but in her condition there was only so much she could do without a weapon. To put it in lesser words, she was losing. Fear swelling inside me, fear for her, and for her baby. I searched around for something, anything to gain the demon's attention. Conveiniently a rock stood near my feet. It was half the size of a bowling ball, but just as heavy.

Rizue looked horribly tired, and her arm had a gash from shoulder to elbow. With all my strength, I hurled the rock at the demon, and hit him in the upper back. Rizua collapsed as the demon turned it's ugly face to me.

To my surprise I didn't panic, but assured that I had his attention, I ran. My feet barely touched the ground as I ran as fast as my legs would let me. The light feeling almost made me feel I would fall over on my face at any moment. I did not, and kept going. Loud thumping sounds thundered behind me. I dodged tree after tree, going deeper into the forest.

I realized my lungs had only begun burning after he caught me. His claw came down swiftly, flattening me against the earth. I gasped for air, and not fully because of the heavy claw. I began to struggle, fighting in vain to get loose.

_Still yourself, human._

I froze, letting the demon grip harder on my body. My bones felt like they would burst from the pressure. My mouth opened in a silent scream, no air to back it up.

Everything was growing dark. Then suddenly there was air.

_Respond_

My eyes opened, and I was no long on the ground. My limbs were bunched against me, and I was being held. I looked up to see extremely blue eyes staring down at me. I thought for a moment it was Dante, come to Rizua's aid. My blurry eyes adjusted, and I realized it was Vergil's voice in my head, his face looking down at me with an angry look.

_Am I dead? Why are you here? I am SO asking for a prayer refund_. Vergil's face faded into his emotionless mask then.

_Your not dead, you fainted. Look_. I did as he said, and saw the demon nearby, completely shredded. Blood stained the trees and surrounding grass. I gave a mental shiver, that looked like overkill to me.

_How long was I out?_

_Thirty-six second_. My mouth gaped open. He saw this and shifted uncomfortably.

_You forget, I am not fully human_. I didn't disagree with him there, not at all. I shifted, in silent permission to be let down on my own feet. He didn't respond, instead started walking.

_Hey, I can walk_. I thought, looking at me oddly. He shook his head, and for a moment I thought he might not communicate anything else to her. It was silent for a moment, then he stopped at the edge of the forest.

_No, you can't. Your body is in shock, look for yourself_. I blinked and, with much effort, looked down at my folded body. My clothes did nothing to hide the discolored skin. Everything that had been under the demon was black and bruised. My ribs didn't look normal either. I instantly fainted again.

~Rizua's POV / Next Day~

The room was painfully tense. The doctor was in and out all day, and he seemed to have nothing to say as far as her condition. No one in the room had to be told what was wrong with her though, we could sense it.

For the first time I smelled something I hadn't before, a smell that I had become used to. To be honest I didn't think that was a good thing. Yvette smelled like death itself, something that had soaked into every pore in her body.

She had cracked ribs, and one had even broken into her lungs. Her brown skin was now a purplish color. Her face and hands seemed to be the only thing that escaped the demon's hands.

Dante paced the edge of her bed, looking uncomfortable being here. I was sitting at her side, massaging my side. The gash in my arm was already nothing more then a pink scar, and that to would be gone soon. Yvette, however, had some time before she would even be standing.

Vergil stood at the window, he had stood there motionless for who knows how long. His head was turned just enough that he could watch Yvette out of the corner of his eye. All of us had been waiting forever for Yvette to show any signs of waking up. Every time she shifted, all eyes turned, it was almost funny.

Her condition was less than humorous. She was _human_. Any of us could walk away from injuries, Yvette was fighting for her life. What was left of it.

She smelled like a death that could only be caused by a demon. The smell was laced with Hyacinth, and something resembling the smell of the demon world. Yvette was poisoned.

She could have been poisoned for years, and still function completely fine. Demon poison was always unpredictable, depending on what kind of demon it was. She could die of old age long before the poison destroyed her organs, or she could just drop dead at any moment.

Best qualifications for cleaning and babysitting your kids, call now for your own personal poisoned human.

_Ugh_

Vergil suddenly moved, probably for the first time all night. It was true, he had been there since she was admitted. I watched him walk a few feet toward her, but stopped. I looked at him as though he were crazy, but he only stared at Yvette. I turned to Yvette, whose eyes were open.

_Whoa!_

I jumped up and ran to her side, Dante just stood where he was.

~Yvette's POV~

I felt something pulsing through my brain, kind of like a heartbeat only battered sounding. It took me a moment to realized that it was a killer headache dulled by pain killers. It was unsettling that I could even tell the brand of the pain killer.

I opened my eyes to see the twins and Rizua, all looking at her from different sides of the room. I didn't have time to really adjust or say something, a woman with short, black hair and mix match eyes barged in.

She was looking dead at Jester, who made a sudden appearance near Dante.

_My, people come and go so quickly._

I sat up, hand at my ribs for support as I did so. I cringed at the sting that went through my body, but it was bearable. The lady pulled out a gun and aimed it at Jester, who paid a new interest in the stranger.

"What the hell are you doing still alive?" The woman yelled, walking over so her gun was nearly touching his head. Jester stared at her, but he looked just as lost as I felt. Then I felt angry, who the hell was this chick?

I jumped up from the bed, ignoring the pain, and running to Dante. Everyone was shocked that I was able to stand, but I used it to grab on of Dante's guns and aim it at the woman. That triggered a series of movements. The lady pulled out a second gun and aimed it at me. Vergil unsheathed his sword and held it over my head at the woman's neck. Dante had Rebellion in one hand flat sided across Jester, and his gun aimed at Vergil.

This didn't look like it would end messy at all.

"This is none of your business!" She yelled, glaring back at Jester. "Apparently I didn't kill my father the first time, why didn't you tell me Dante?" A hurt expression flashed across the woman's face, who from the description I assumed to be Lady that they talked about often

"Because he isn't Arkham." Everyone tensed that Vergil had spoken, all attention was on him now. Before Lady could react he continued.

"Ever heard of a demon possessing a human? It happens often enough. Arkham wanted to be a demon, no he did something unheard of, but not impossible. He possessed a demon. That fancy little book of his made it possible, Jester here was the lucky victim. Again, he is not Arkham." Lady seemed to consider his words, but her weapons did not lower.

"Alright, well as exciting as this is, we have bigger problems then dad coming back from the grave and seeking revenge." Rizua said from behind us. Dante's eyebrow raised, but he did not turn his head, neither did we.

"A horde of demons in the hospital?" He questioned, still focused on Vergil.

"Worse, my water just broke."


	7. Mission 07

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Devil May Cry' or any characters related.**

~Yvette's POV~

I was alone in my hospital room, well not really, but I might as well be. The door was open, Vergil leaned against the frame blocking most of the view. Jester was somewhere outside my window, and the other three went with a doctor.

Despite my injuries, I felt rather normal. Maybe the pain meds were doing it, but I wasn't really in any pain. Scratch that, occasionally my ribs would sting, but it didn't last long. I found sitting here was making me go crazy too. Rizua had to have been in labor for five hours now, and I wasn't about to miss it.

I grabbed a wheelchair that sat propped against my bed, unfolded it, and proceeded to hobble into it. Unfortunately my arms weren't working with me, every time I pushed on the wheels at my side my ribs stung. Vergil saw my distress and walked over.

"Shouldn't you be with them already? I mean, it's only your nephew or niece being born." I said looking up to him. He wasn't looking at me though, but rather back out into the hallway.

"I can hear whats going on perfectly fine, if I were there I would probably go deaf hearing her scream." He looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well take me to the screaming lady will ya?" I said gesturing to the handles on the back of the wheelchair.

Vergil grinned then, not an 'I'm going to kill you' grin, but a devious grin like I didn't know what I was getting myself into kind of grin, and I kind of liked it.

"As you wish."

~Dante's POV~

I sat outside of the room where Rizua lay, a bandage around one hand. At first it was going along fine until she gripped my hand so hard it literally broke bones. The baby was out so I didn't need to be there any longer, that and they asked me to leave. Something about complications. I wasn't too worried, Rizua looked healthy despite the fight earlier.

The baby was screaming at the top of it's healthy lungs too, although not as loudly as Rizua had.

I had a son.

It was beginning to sink it that I was a parent now, and it felt... amazing. I'd only seen a glimpse of the tiny creature and I already felt pride swell up in my chest.

I had never really considered a family before, and this would be one fucked up family anyway.

No more bringing work home with me.

I looked over to see Vergil wheeling Yvette toward him. She flailed her arms, smiling brightly. I had to laugh at that, she was a fearless human.

It had gone fairly quiet in the room so I guessed they had finished up, talking softly to each other with Rizua. Yvette looked like she was about to ask but was stopped by a loud sound none of us expected. My son was still crying, but almost tiredly now.

It wasn't my son crying, another baby was screaming at the top of their lungs.

Yvette stared right into my eyes, wide with shock. She didn't need to tell me that this changed everything. I think she fainted when not moments later yet another scream was heard.

_Triplets._

~Rizua's POV~

Everyone was crowded into the room twenty minutes after the third baby. I was in complete shock when they told me it wasn't over. Two boys and one girl, and they were perfect.

The first one couldn't have looked more like Dante. He had snowy hair on his head, and brilliant blue eyes. He was even as tan skinned as his father. The girl was second, and she had a light shade of red in her hair. It was more like a tint, because her hair was still mostly white. She also had the blue eyes. The last one was a tiny boy that just looked the odd one out. He was paler than both me and Dante, his hair was so red it could be called crimson, and his eyes were green rimmed with speckles of gold and blue.

A nurse came in inquiring the names, I looked to Dante who looked deep in thought. I already had an idea though.

"Modeus." I said, Dante raised on eyebrow. "Modeus was the first to know and he warned you, possibly saving their lives. I'd like the call the first one Modeus." Dante smiled at that and nodded.

"Then the girl should be called Vienna?" Dante said, and it was my turn to look at him weirdly. "The _'Vienna-Belle' _was the ship where you said you first realized you loved me. Besides, it would be just like us to name our kid after a casino ship." I laughed at that and nodded. Vienna was a beautiful name,

"What about the last one?" Yvette said from her seat, she looked so excited about the whole event. She was actually holding the green-eyed boy. He was completely silent and just stared up at Yvette. I thought it was cute.

I thought for a moment, but no names came to me right off. Dante didn't look like he was having any luck either.

"Lance." We all turned to see that Vergil was the one that had spoken up, I smiled brightly and looked at the bab in Yvette's arms. "I like it, Lance." I said, trying out the name. Dante smiled, obviously pleased with the name as well.

"Lance it is then."

~Yvette's POV/Week Later~

I spent most of my time in Vergil's room at this point. Vienna and Modeus cried 24/7, if one wasn't crying then the other one was. Still, they were adorible. My room was right across from theirs, so I practically lived in Vergil's room where very little sound reached.

He wasn't in here at the moment, he hardly was. Actually, even when he was here he wasn't here. Vergil hadn't paid much attention to me at all.

I rolled over his bed again, slightly bored since the kids were asleep, and so was Rizua whenever she got the chance. I couldn't blame her, we both had it hard with those three.

She went with Dante on missions sometimes, I could tell she missed her freedom.

I, on the other hand, didn't leave the shop if I could help it. I had found some books Vergil had brought home. They were in english to my surprise, but I had already read them. I needed something else to read.

Today was a good day as ever, Dante was home and eager to spend time with them. I had a few hours to spare, so I hopped downstairs. I was wearing grey sweat pants, always my favorite choice of clothing, and a skin tight orange shirt. My hair was down for once, I always had it up while cleaning.

Dante was already in the room with the babies, so I had plenty of free time. As I walked out the front doors I realized I had made an outfit error. The shop was always warm, but outside it was so cold it could snow. The library wasn't that far off, so I might as well go ahead.

There were very few people out, most of them at work for another couple of hours. I crossed my hands over my chest to keep out as much cold as possible as I walked.

The wind blew my hair directly in my face as I made a turn, annoying I brushed it back. As I uncovered my face I ran right msack into someone's back. All I had to see was a mountain of blue to know it was Vergil.

He simply turned is head sideways to glance down at me, his face as expressionless as always.

_Your out for once_ He stated.

I smiled sheepishly and nodded. _I already read the books you got a while ago, so i'm heading to the library. Want to some with me?_

He didn't reply, so I went around him. It was too cold to be still, and he wasn't going to tag along anyways.

I didn't get a few feet before something was draped over my shoulders. Surprised, I turned to see Vergil walking beside me, his coat around me. I welcomed the warmth it gave me, and smiled at Vergil even though he didn't look at me.

We got to the library shortly after, and he disappeared behind some bookshelves. The library was a good size, the bookshelves about seven feet tall each. It smelled like pine and lemons. I used to never have the time to come here. Work and the organization meetings took up most of my days.

I gently draped Vergil's coat over one of the chairs in the center of the library where all the tables and chairs were in neat rows. The library seemed empty, and I didn't mind at all.

Looking around, I turned just in time to see Vergil pass through another bookshelf isle and disappear again. I felt mischievous so I ducked behind the next isle over. It was a historical fiction section from where I stood. I paced until I heard a book removed from the other side. I bent down to the noise and removed a book from my side.

I was instantly greeted with haunting blue eyes rather than another book. They stared back at me for a moment, then he returned the book and blocking my view of him. I smiled and put my book back, wandering a couple isles down from that one.

I didn't hear any footsteps, so I had no Idea where he was. I peaked around a corner, nothing. I traveled a few more isles back, but he was nowhere to me seen. I walked past the isles trying to track him down, but he seemed to have vanished.

I was about to give up when I was shoved against the back of one of the bookcases. It didn't hurt, but the speed caused me to become breathless from shock. Vergil had me pinned, both hands against the books on each side of my face. He was looking down at me with a look I could place.

_Looking for someone?_ I could have sworn his mouth almost twitched into a grin, but I might have imagined it because his face was still as blank as ever.

Well, there's this one guy. He has white hair, pale skin, this amazing body that i've never seen him work out for, and his god aweful expressionless mood all the time. You seen him? I raised an eyebrow as if asking the question earnestly.

He did grin then, and it was a site to see Vergil's face change. He even looked contemplative for a moment. _Can't say that I have, but until you find him..._

Then he kissed me.


	8. Mission 08

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Devil May Cry' or any characters related.**

~Vergil's POV~

I was miles from town, miles from anything in fact. It had taken less than five minutes at inhuman speeds to get here, and my lips were still warm from kissing Yvette. From kissing a human.

Honestly I didn't really know where to think and how to begin sorting this out.

A pile of dead humans at the feet of some higher demon, that was still a pleasant thought. I still disliked humans, but what was with this chick? What was it about Yvette that for a moment I could completely forget.

_You'll bust a few blood vessels if you go on like that..._

My head jerked to the right, and there Jester was perched on a tree limb like a bird. My hand twitched like it wanted to grab Yamato and slice this guy, but I held myself in check.

_Gundrieel's Vision, what is it doing to me? _

_Well, it looks like it's turning your world upside down! _Jester fell so that he stood upside down on the tree branch, then pranced the length as he continued.

_Unusual demon remember? He was a highly... emotional demon. It's simply taking your emotions and exaggerating them. So you see, the attraction had to be there in the first. I think someone's got a crush, where's my camera?_

_Then why aren't you effected like this? _I was growing tired, I had used up too much too fast. Unfortunately I was still slightly weak.

_Oh I am, but time fades your emotions, and I spend hardly any time around her._

~Yvette's POV~

It was like being in front of a hundred people for the first time. My heart was ready to jump out of my ribcage, and my face was really hot. I couldn't find Vergil after that, so I ended up walking around after picking up a few books.

My wrists tingled from where he had touched them, it made me want to get on a stage and yell 'ZING!' or something rediculous like that.

Ok, so I didn't have much experience with guys, but that means that he likes me right? It was kind of hard to think Vergil liked anyone, but I had the best proof if any.

I was passing an alleyway when a tall man stepped out in front of me, bumping into me as he passed. I wasn't expecting the oddly hard impact, and fell, scattering my books.

Twitching as I realized the guy just kept going, I turned to give him a piece of my mind... he wasn't there.

I put my books in a small bag the library gave me, but stopped when I picked up a black book. It didn't have a title or anything, no designs or writing at all. It was just a plain black book, but it wasn't my plain black book.

I straightened myself out and opened it, it was far from plain on the inside. I recognized the curves and symbols from Vergil's books. When did I get a demon book? Come to think about it, how did one go about getting these things? Was there a 'Demon Books R Us' in the area?

I turned one more time to make sure that guy was gone, maybe it was his and he dropped it. I closed the book ready to toss it when something shiny caught my eye. It wasn't plain after all, the spine had a cracked oval shaped red gem.

The wind picked up and I clutched the medium sized book closer to my body, it felt kind of warm.

The back of my mind told me to toss it, but there was this really loud voice telling me to see what the little black book was hiding. Of course the louder voice won hands down, I hate mumblers.

The alley was dark and secluded enough so if any portals popped out no one would see. I hid there and used my nail to pick out a piece of the gem out. It was almost a pinkish red, faded in color in a way. When I got a piece out it looked even lighter in color. I still had two slots left

The gem melted into the necklace, I suddenly felt like I was getting a little too crazy with this summoning thing. I should have had Vergil read the book before blindly sticking shiny things in dangerous places.

Nothing was happening. The entire time I was thinking I didn't realize how dead the alley still was.

"Aww, I found a bad shiny." I pouted into the darkness, refund please?

_Bad is putting it lightly..._

The voice was so soft and unexpected I got goosebumps all over. I looked around, but the dim alley had no hidden shadows. No, but there was a creeper staring at me from the alleyway opening.

Wait.

"How come you didn't get a flashy portal?" I asked out loud, looking at him skeptically. I was positive he was the one who spoke in my head, I could just feel the intrusion from this guy.

He had dreads, really long dreads that reached his waist. His skin was a little lighter than mine, and he looked somewhat like you would think an Egyptian would resemble. His features were sharp, but pleasant. He was a good looking demon thing, but he was still a creeper.

_The name's Jager, thanks for asking._

Jager turned around and jumped high in the air, then I couldn't see him anymore. Was this run away from Yvette day? Seriously.

I had a bad feeling about this.

~Trish's POV~

My boots tapped impatiently against the glass of the phone booth. The ringing of the telephone droned in her ear.

I held a few papers in my other hand, scanning them over and over making sure I wasn't missing something. I hated to be uninformed, almost as much as I hated doing little favors for Dante.

Speaking of Dante if he didn't answer in the next five seconds...

"Hello?"

"Bout damn time, listen that neck thing Yvette's got is bad news. Apparently If you fill up the chambers in the the summoning thing becomes permanent, possibly making any summoned demon immortal. Get Yvette and tell her not to summon anymore demons, if she went and summoned the wrong one we could be in trouble, namely Jager."

"Whose Jager?"

"Gundrieel's second cousin or something. According to records he and Jager were at constant war. Rumor is that Jager was the one who finally had Gundrieel slaughtered and was looking for a way to harness his powers."

"He doesn't sound that bad, Gundrieel was weak anyways right?"

"The war between Gundrieel and Jager is second in demon history only to the war between your father and the demon world."

"Oh, that sounds bad."

I hung up on him and exited the booth. My arm was propped against my hip loosely, carelessly. Since Dante's been filling the role of daddy I hated to admit he was getting kind of soft. It worried me since he could let his guard down. How had his father done it? Most hated demon and yet he kept those kids safe, for a while. It made me nervous to think the same thing could happen to him, but he had something Sparda might not have had.

A ton of demon hunting friends.


End file.
